Daddy
by Niki
Summary: The battle is getting closer and the chosen are assembling, still Fi's power hasn't been revealed yet.Some ones time on earth is drawing near, will they defeat the greates evil? Read to find out!!
1. Strange Dreams

A/N:I really hope you like this story. Its my first So Wierd fic.i just thought it'd be relly cool  
if I wrote this cause it was bouncing around in my head for a while.  
I'm scared you guys won't lke it so give your honest opinion always. Oh and sorry for all you Annie lovers,I really just don't like  
her.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the So Wierd Cast.  
  
Prolouge/Summary:  
  
Ever wonder what would happen when your dead. Some say you go on to the other world.  
  
  
  
Ya know haven.   
  
  
  
Some even say your reincarnated.  
  
  
  
Who knows. But what happens when something has got a hold on your soul and you need help?  
  
  
  
Who do you call?  
  
  
  
Title:Daddy  
By:Niki  
  
Chapter1  
  
The Molly Phillips tour bus was coming to a stop in Hope Falls. The passengers Molly Phillips Jack her son,Irene her manager  
  
Ned their driver, along with Clu,and Carrie Bell,Irene and Ned's sons,and Annie Thelen were ready to get off. So when the the bus stopped  
  
they all ehaded off the bus.  
  
"Home sweet home"Jack was the first to step of followed by his mother then the rest.  
  
"i so agree dude"Clu made his way up to the Phillips house.   
  
"Well I for one can't wait to see Fi."Annie laughed and gathered her bags that Ned had sat by her feet.  
  
"Me two"Molly took out the key to ehr house and unlocked the door.  
  
"Oh yeah mom when does Fi's flight arrive?"Jack asked checking his watch.  
  
"Um..........in about thirty minutes.Why?"  
  
"well I was thinkin maybe I could pick her up".  
  
"Really dude I just htink you can't wait to get in our car"Clu sighed at the thought of *their car*.  
  
"Your right Clu,I can't wait"  
  
"Well I think it'll be fine as long as you take Annie,i have some things to do. So her a kiss for me.Okay?"  
  
"Sure Mrs.P we'll do that."Carey said as Molly,Irene,and Ned left the house.  
  
******  
  
That Morning in Seattle(Before Fi left)-  
  
She,Fiona Phillips was asleep and dreaming about her father.  
  
The place they were in scared her. She couldn't understand why he was calling her.  
  
"Fi,please save me.Please"her father said from far away. She didn't know where his voice was coming from.  
  
"Dad. Where are you?"  
  
"Fi please save me"her father said once more,"I need you to save me."  
  
Fiona took a step forward then at that moment a light flooded before her eyes. It took the shape of a woman.  
  
A bandshee.  
  
This one was different from the one that had predicted her grandfather's death. She had long flowing black hair instead of  
  
of blond.  
  
"Bandshee,what do want?"  
  
"Wee one. You have no power here. Leave."  
  
"No. Tell me why? Why my dad callls me?"  
  
****  
  
"Fi wake up."her Aunt called gently as she shook her niece awake.  
  
"Oh okay i'm up"Fi called"I'm up"  
  
"Alright get dressed. Breakfast wil be ready in a while."Fi's aunt looked back one more time.  
****  
  
Fiona stood dressed. She'd ate breakfast and was on her way to the air port. The dream she'd had was  
  
still on her mind but she was going home. She wasn't going to let some dream let her down.  
  
No way she was way to eager to see her family and friends.  
****  
  
The Airport-  
  
"Ok Fi should have been here by now"Jack shook his head.  
  
"Man she is coming. Calm down"Carey said as he sat down in the hard plastic air port chairs  
  
he hated.  
  
"Jack!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned around and saw a fimilar face in hte crowd of people coming from Seattle.  
  
Fi ran to meet them with all her luggage(two suitcases)in hand.  
  
A second later she was imbraced by all her friend even Annie whom she was surprized  
  
to see.  
  
"Annie its so good to see you"Fi exclaimed giving her a hug.  
  
"I know. I'm so glad your home."Annie smiled brightly.  
  
"Ok enough with the reunion we gotta get home."  
  
"Some one is still the same"Fi smirked lightly.  
  
  
A/n: I really hoped you liked this. I thought it was cool. but please don't flame me.Please make suggestions.   
  



	2. Email

Tittle:Daddy  
by:Niki  
  
A/N:i really hope you enjoy this. If you think it sucks make a suggestion on how to make it better.  
  
  
They had arrived home. Annie was still hype that Fi was here. As they made their way to Fi's room  
  
they struck up a conversation.  
  
"So what are you gonna do that you are now here?"Annie asked.   
  
"Oh I don't know. See a friend or two."  
  
"Really that sounds great. I hardly know anyone in Hope Falls."  
  
"Well I know that I was lovey dovey at the air port but seriously Annie,but I'm back now."  
  
"I know"Annie said in a small voice.  
  
"Good"Fi walked into her room and slammed the door after Annie walked in.  
  
"Fi whats up with you?"  
  
"Me? Nothin except I know you tried to play my Dad's guitar while I was gone. I forgot and  
  
left it on the bus."  
  
"I'm sorry,but how did you know?"Annie looked shocked at Fi.  
  
"Little bird told me."Fi sarcasticly said procedding to hook up her lap top.  
  
"Gosh here i was thinkin I had gained a friend while all a long I was foolin my self."Annie said.  
  
  
  
The sunlight hit something on Annie's hand. Fi remembered it was the celtic notwork ring she'd given Annie a few months ago.  
It was so familar. It made her hand feel naked. Not to have the ring she adored on her thumb. But she thought back and reflected a bit. She thought about why she'd given Annie the ring  
in the first place.For good luck.  
  
  
"Annie"Fi said"I'm sorry."  
  
  
'Its okay Fi but i'd like to know whats bothering you."  
  
  
"Well um............its the dreams."Fi looked around a sad expression crossed her face.  
  
  
"Fi what dreams"Annie questioned as if she were a cop in an interogation room.  
  
"Well I've only had them for a week. But they're weird. They're about my dad. He wants me to save him."  
  
  
Annie comes over and sits on fi's bed. Fi was such a nice person. She hates that Fi never got to really know her father  
like she new hers.  
  
'Why does he want you to save him?"Annie asks.  
  
"I don't know. It just really scares me to think about it."  
  
"Look how about we go to the ice cream shop? Try to ease your mind."Annie gave Fi a hug.  
  
  
Fi couldn't believe it. One minute she was being so heartless because she was scared. And the next  
trying to be a good friend. She hated the way her dreams scared her. The way it made her feel. Fi figured she could  
spend the rest of her life trying to figure out why wierd stuff all ways haunted her and she was never afraid. No matter how many  
times creatures from the spirit world came after her she was never afraid. But when ever the spirit world had somthing to do with her family she was the first one to crumble.  
  
"I think the ice cream shop would be great. How about you ask Jack to take us. I'm just gonna ya know check my e-mail."Fi walked over  
to her lap top.  
  
"Sure,don't be long.Kay?"  
  
"Alright"Fi said turning her attention to her lap top.  
  
  
Quickly she went to her so weird website. There was one message waiting. it was from a name she didn't reconize. The name was Myth18.  
  
"Weird"Fi said outloud to no one in particular,"but what else is new."  
  
The Message:  
  
Hello Fi.   
  
There is so little time.  
  
  
For you of course.   
  
  
I will tell you more later.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Down Stairs-   
  
There is a knock on the door. Jack answers the door. He is stunned to see a beautiful girl with long black hair standing  
there.  
  
"Hi.I'm Callisa O'Mallery. We just moved in next door."  
  
"Hi.............um I'm................"Jack seemed to have forgottten his name. Luckily Annie was standing beside him.  
  
  
"This is Jack Phillips and I'm Annie Thelen"she said.  
  
  
"Oh yeah,I'm Jack"he mummured a little embarrased.  
  
"Oh well I was just wondering if you knew where the ice cream shop was?"Callisa asked politely her voice hinting an Irish accent.  
  
"Um...we were getting ready to ask Jack to take us there. Maybe we could all walk. Its not that far. Right Jack"  
  
"Oh yeah. Right your welcome to join us."  
  
  
"They'd be great. Um......I'll be back in five minutes"she said just as Fi came down the stairs.  
  
"So like who was that?"Fi asked.  
  
"Oh a new neighbor"Annie said.  
  
"Alright so are yall ready to go?"Fi asked walking into the living room to get her coat.  
  
"Go where?"Carey asked.  
  
'The ice cream shop"jack chimmed in "and get this I met a girl"  
  
"Whoa dude.What she look like"Clu asked turning towards Jack.  
  
"Common. She's comin with us to the ice cream shop."  
  
really hope this is better.  
  
Tbc.........................  
  
  



	3. Chat

Chapter3:Chatting  
  
Ice Cream Shop~  
They had arrived at the store. Fi was still trying to focus on everything going on around her.  
Even though she found it hard she managed. This girl Callisa O'Malley was a very interesting  
person.  
They sat at a table. Fi picked at her banana split and sighed.  
  
"So Fi"came Callisa's voice"Jack tells me you have a website. Its about the paranormal."  
  
"Yeah,its about a lot of stuff that happens when my mom is on-"Fi was stopped by the look Jack gave her.  
He wanted her to be normal.Hell he wanted a normal life. But in Jack's eyes Fi simply could never be  
the sister he wanted. The ideal sister.He loved her more than anything. He knew in her eyes that he wasn't the ideal brother. But he  
tried very hard to be. She couldn't help that every town they went to had some thing weird going on.Some big secret she had  
to discover or she was gonna burst. The way she looked at it was that if she hadn't figured out why that angel was guarding Gabe then she'd  
probable be dead by now. But she guessed Jack would never believe anything about the weird so she gave up  
on that long ago.  
  
  
When Fi had gotten home from the ice cream shop she wanted to see if she had any emails. She checked.  
  
None but there was someone in the chatroom. It was Myth18 so she logged on.  
  
Rockerbaby:Hello, Myth18.  
  
Myth18:Hello Fiona.  
  
Rockerbaby:Who is this?  
  
Myth18:Can't say. Only that I know why your dreaming those dreams.  
  
Rockerbaby:Is this a joke?  
  
Myth18:Look Fiona do you want to know why?  
  
Rockerbaby:Yes tell me why I'm dreaming about my father.  
  
Myth18:I'll tell. You see, sleep and the spirit world are very much a like. See the spirit world allows this  
because humans are linked to every thing in the spirit world. So that's why you dream of him.  
  
Rockerbaby:So everything I dreamed is really happening only in the spirit world.Something has really got my dad?  
  
Myht18:Yes Fiona. That's why I'm all ways there.  
  
Rockerbaby:Who are you?How do I save my dad?  
  
  
Myth18 ignored the question about whom she was and cut to the chase.  
  
  
Myth18:Do you still have the link?  
  
Rockerbaby:What link?  
  
Myth18:The one that can hold open the doors to the spirit world for a while.  
  
Rockebaby:I don't know what the link is. Please tell me what it is.  
  
Myth:The link is very powerful. It is the ring. If you still have it you will be impowered to save your father's  
soul. But first you must get the ring and then find the door. After that you fight to get to free his soul.  
  
Rockebaby:How do I find the door?  
  
Myth18:I don't know. Some how you will. Good-Bye.  
the person logged off.  
  
"Oh great"Fi said out loud as Annie entered the room. She was in a panick. Her father.He was being held prisoner.  
  
  
I think this is a good place to leave off. ~Later  



	4. The Link

Disclaimer:I do not own Fi and the the gang but I do own Callisa O'Malley.  
  
A/n:I really like so wierd only problem is i haven't updated n a while.   
I got great reviews for this story so thanks. This piece of crap is gonna be short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter4:The Link  
  
  
  
Fi and Annie sat on her bed disscussing Myth18. Annie couldn't believe her ears. The dreams  
Fi were having about the spirit world was true. This was to unreal. But it was true. Fi would never lie about her father or any  
other member of her family being in trouble.  
  
  
"So what is the link?"questioned Annie.  
  
"Well"said Fi"its the ring gave you"  
  
  
"Oh well I'lll give it back"Annie gestured.  
  
"Thank you Annie. I have to hurry though. I have to find the door to the spirit world."Fi said as Molly knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi guys. Fi I am so glad your home"Molly oped her arms as Fi jumped into them.  
  
"I missed you so much mom"Fi sighed as she felt the warmth of her mom's body.  
  
"I missed you too. Dinner will be ready in a while so you guys finish up with what ever your doing." 


	5. The Door

A/n I really missed writing this. i was so busy with other stories i completly forgot about thi one.   
  
  
Chapter5:Finding the Door   
  
  
Fi searched outside her house and Carrie saw her. He jogged out the house to see what she was up to. Thats about the time Fi spotted the basement door. Fogg was coming from under the door.She stopped right in front of it and looked very closely. As she peered and inspected it, she saw that the key hole had appeared as two circle. Carrie who had not been very far from it saw also.   
  
"Whoa! Thats weird." His comment made her jump.   
  
"Please don't sneak up on me like that!"she screeched.   
  
"Fi what are you up to?"Carrie asked a bit annoyed that'd she'd screamed so loud.   
  
"Nothing. Look Carrie I'm doing some thing dangerous and I don't know if I can do it alone okay. So just oh I don't know."then Fi got an idea. She couldn't understand why she hadn't thought of it before.   
  
"Carrie look I want to tell you but I can't. I'll tell you as soon as its over. I promise. I mean I know that you've helped Annie alot and me to. So of course I would tell you. But its just I don't know how to explain it. Okay?"Fi blabbered as she moved around Carrie, then ran into the house.   
Carrie followed.   
  
  
Molly's Room-   
  
Moly sat in her room brushing her hair. She finished then removed the twin ring to Fi's and placed it on her dresser. She missed her husband Rick so much. If only he hadn't died. she left and went down stairs.


	6. Wearer of the Rings

A/n:Sorry about the way I spelled Carey's name. From now on I'll make sure its spelled right. Thanks for the revies. I didn't think anybody was still readin this fic. but the fact that you are makes me very happy to countinue with it.   
  
  
Chapter6:Wearer of the Rings   
  
  
Fiona rushed to her room with Carey behind her. When she reached the door she saw a light   
flooding from under the door. A really bright light with a milky blue color. She threw back   
the door to find the black haired bandshee. She looked so familiar.   
  
"Hello again Fiona"the bandshee's greeting came.   
  
"what are you doing here?"   
  
"Come now Fiona.Still you don't reconize me. Not even in the slightest. Do you?"the bandshee questioned quickly.   
  
Carey reached the door and saw the bandshee.   
  
"Okay thats either some really good special affects or thats a ghost"he was startin to wigg out.   
  
"Human I am not ghost. I am a bandshee of the O'Malley clan. And now I command you to   
sleep!"she whispered a beautifully Irish lallaby in her irish accent only for Carey to hear,   
and soundfully he fell near Fi's feet.   
  
"Bandshee I know who you are."   
  
"You do wee one. Then tell me. Who am I Fiona?"   
  
"Your Callisa. And your Myth 18. What are we to you? Toys? All we want is to be left alone. Why can't we be left alone?"   
  
"Oh Fiona. Sorry am I that your father's soul was captured but now you must save him as he saved you."   
  
"What are you talking about? How did my father save me?"   
  
"Wee one we lose time. I thought that only one link would work but i was wrong. It takes   
two links and most of these keys have been lost through the ages."   
  
"If your talking about the rings my mother has the twin to it"Fi sighed.   
  
"Yes"Callisa closed her eyes feeling a surge of energy from Fi's ring on her thumb, and the   
one on molly's dresser. "I feel now the presscence of the other ring. Also I feel young   
O'Shannon blood near. Not your mothers but Jack's. Yes we need him to open the door."   
  
"Will you come with me to convience him?"Fi asked.   
  
"I can do better. I will cast a spell to get him to help."   
  
"Thats good. Now just do it!"Fi shouted excitedly.   
  
The bandshee closed her eyes and centered herself. She felt the life of Jack in her mind. She   
began to speak.   
  
"Though his heart is true his mind will always fear   
So take that away, and make it dissapear   
Shall he follow his blood line to the end   
And free the soul that was within   
Back to all right shall he help restore   
Maybe he go in peace forevermore   
Spoken are the words as I say it   
So mote it be"   
  
She realeased the spell to Jack and soon he came to Fi's door.   
  
"I hope this spell worked Callisa"fi opened the door.   
  
Jack stood there a bit dumb founded about how he'd got here in the first place.   
  
"So jack Dad's sol is in trouble. Will you help me?"Fi tested.   
  
"for some strange ason Fi"the spell became more powerful"I will."   
  
"Now all we have to do is get mom's ring she turned back to Callisa the bandshee.   
  
"I have the ring. Their is an esscence of power in these rings. I think they were the first set.   
I feel the lineage of the O'Shannon blood. The blood of witches. Power. Unimaginable   
power."Callisa expressed how the ring felt to her.   
  
"Okay thats creepy. Now give me the ring."Fi held out her hand.   
  
"Right wee one"the ring fell into Fi's hand.   
  
As the twin ring hit the other Fi's clothes trnasfered into one of those white toga gowns.   
  
"So wats goin on?"Jack asked amazed"cause that was so weird."   
  
"Here Jack"Fi placed the ring in Jack's hand. He put the ring on his left ring finger.   
  
His clothes stayed the same but on his chest appeared a silver breast plate with Celtic   
notwork designs and his normal pair.   
  
Fi gave her a look and frowned.   
  
"It is not my will but the will of the ring"Callisa shrugged.   
  
"Great so my ring is a sexist. Nice."Fi said smuggly.   
  
*****************************************************************************   
Cave-The Otherworld   
  
"So your daughter and son hope to defeat me Rick Phillips"the very young woman said. She   
was the one responsible for this. The capture of his soul.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"rick asked. his arms were bound to the wall.   
  
"First things first. You tell me Fiona's secret gift and i will set your soul free from tourment. I promise."   
  
"And if I do tell you? Will you kill Fi and Jack?"Rick questioned the woman.   
  
"Yes i will. The O'Shannon line of power must stop some where. Why not here?"   
  
"Tell me who you are!"he demanded.   
  
She walked closer. Her eyes narrowed. She leaned in. She smelled of vannila.   
  
"Rick of the clan family O'Shannon, you do not want to know my name"she slapped him and began to walk away.   
  
She was stopped in her tracks by his voice.   
  
"You think that just because you hurt me and that you are in charge that they will not   
preveil. Do not under estimate them."Rick spat.   
  
She began to walk away in the shadows once more.   
  
A/n:The longest capter yet. So who is the young woman that holds Rick's soul captive. And it   
santa clause. or bandshee. 


	7. Otherworld

A/n:Sorry its not very long. I will work on this story more. I intend to finish it. And REVEAL Fi's special power. You won't believe what it is.But go a head and try and guess if you like.  
  
  
  
Chapter7:Otherworld  
  
Fi and Jack had entered the otherworld five minutes ago. It was cold   
and the toga gown she had on was not keeping her warm. "Jack where   
should we start?"Fi asked quietly.  
  
Jack's reaction scared her.  
  
"What Jack,what is it?"Fi turned. "Something is coming Fi"he said   
quietly after a minute.  
  
"Oh great and how are we suppose to fight what we can't see"she   
looked a t him and rolled her eyes.  
  
Cave  
  
"Rick,Rick,Rick"she smiled. "I told you they'd come didn't I. Now if   
you tell me Fi's power I will let your soul go free."  
  
She touched his face waiting for his reply.  
  
"I will never let you have her power. Do you understand? Never!"he   
shouted. 


	8. Meeting the Enemey

A/n:So I promised this chapter would be longer. And I delivered. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter8:Meeting the Enemey  
  
Realworld:  
Carey awoke in Fi's room with that ghostly lookin thing floating above him.He was starting to remember when the bandshee turned into Callisa."I don't believe this"he mummbled running his hand through his hair."I'm still me Carey. Or at least in this form I am." She spoke softly to the spooked teenager.  
"Okay then where is Fi?'he asked worried about her. "She had to go to the spiritword.Her and Jack must save her father's soul."  
"Right and you expect me to believe this right?"he asked gathering courage.  
"I can make you see them,Carey"she reached out for his hand as a blue light appeared in front of them. A portal to Limbo where ghost who can't find the spirit world go. "Come Carey." Callisa commanded and he took her hand and they stepped into the breach.  
  
They stood in Limbo and the breech closed behind him.It was white and if you looked closely you could see white almost invisble creatures walking around,silently. "Welcome to the Ghost Roads.Carey Bell"she said. All of it started to blurr,as to teenagers stood in front of them. Fi and Jack appeared in front of them.  
Carey,amazed,reached out to touch them only his hand went right through them. "Fi"he whispered in her ear hoping she could hear him.  
"She doesn't see you Carey.Neither of them do. I am sorry but they will have to face the one who holds Rick's soul captive,they might even die."  
Calissa looked away as she reminded herself of the feelings she felt for Jack Phillips. "Jack"she sighed knowing it was forbidden for her to interfer with this task.  
  
Otherworld:  
  
She appeared in front of them. Fi and Jack stepped back. "I'm sensing something evil about her"Jack whispered to Fi.  
The lady heard, her now white gown swayed as she stepped forward,the edges fringed getting dirty.. "Oh my Jack you are so very right. I am the evil. The purest of purest evil. And guess what my little Fiona?"  
She leaned forward. "I have his soullll"she said in a bit of a sing song voice.   
  
A feeling came over Jack. He grabbed the lady by her throat and lifted her into the air.Her feet kicked as she dangled. "Look lady I don't know what your problem is but you obviously have one. Tell us where our father is"he growled.  
"I can do better than that. I can take you to him"she smiled weakly for the boy's gripp was really strong for him not to have come into his own full power.  
"Why should we believe you"Fi asked.  
"What other choose do you have. I mean I'm the one person holding you back from the one thing you want."  
"Jack let her go. as much as I hate to admitt it, we need her"Fi touched her brothers free arm.  
"If you say so"he threw the woman to the ground roughly.  
  
  
Heaven:  
Two angels watched from Heaven. A woman named Gabriela,and a young teenage boy named Nariel. He was named after the original angel Nariel,angel of the earth. "We have to do something. The balace will become unstable mother"the boy spoke as they looked on a saw them enter the cave.  
"We cannot interfer in the affairs of. How many times must i stress this to you Nariel"his mother looked at him mournfully. Although he was a man he had the heart of an angel and the mind of a man. "So many times i can't even count"he smirked.  
"I know how hard it is to watch and do nothing,but i promise it will not always be like this my son"she left him.  
  
  
Tbc.................. 


	9. The Book of Virtue

A/n: It has been so long since i updated, but I will finish this story and hopefully begin another so weird fic soon. No one seems to be updating their stories much these days but I will since your all wondering about whats going to be happening.  
  
Chapter9:The4 Book of Virtue  
  
Otherworld-  
They followed the woman dressed in a white dress. She was beautiful but evil.  
She stopped shortly in front of them.  
"I do not know how you got here to the spirit world, but if it was the power of the bandshee as I suspect then she will pay"the woman threw over her shoulder.  
"I want my father, do you understand. I want him right now"Fi stamped her foot against the hard dirt.  
"Patience Fiona"the woman turned. "First i will allow you to know my name."  
"Oh wow, how scary"Jack mimicked.  
"Silence!!"she bellowed. "When I know your power Fiona, I will crush both of you like flies. And your poor fathers soul will be meaningless as the battle for your world hangs in the balace. So now I will tell you my name."  
Jack smirked not caring. He looked down at Fi who was watching the ladies every move.  
"I am Discord, goddess of the nothingness. Get it little girl now, I am the greast evil this world has ever and will ever know. I survived the annihalation of Olympians. Me, and that proves that I was more powerful than Zeus himself." She smiled as she tossed her black hair out of her face.  
"What does this have to do with us"Jack asked. "Tell us please"Fiona begged of her.  
"Well" the goddess of nothingness went to sit on a chair. "You will play in my game. Of course."  
"What kind of game?"Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"A game of mortals against the super natural. You will be able to chose four people. I will give you a book of virtue. It will show the people you have chosen, their powers."  
  
"You want us to play a game, and if we win what will we gain?"Jack asked.   
"You will gain the right to have your father's soul, and you will be aloud to return to your world and you will stay the gaurdian of your world"she smiled a sinister smile.  
"But what if we lose?"fi turned to jack a worried look on her face.  
"Your powers will belong to me, and the nothingness will take over, which is more likely to happen."  
"Fine give us the book of virtue"Jack commanded.  
  
Realworld:  
  
Carey and Callisa stood watching Jack and Fi. "Did she just make a deal with the devil?"Carey asked. "Seems like it, huh?"Callisa remarked. "Common how come i can't go to Fi. I have to go to her."  
"Carey, if she chooses you, then you can, but if not, then you have no choice but to watch. I am sorry."  
"You don't understand Callisa, I love her"Carey murmured his eyes going back to watch Fi, in all her beauty.   
  
Otherworld-  
She was watching them, with plans of evil flowing through her mind. She would kill them when it was over, and they had lost.   
  
The book sat on a table while Fi thrummed through the pages. When she came to rest on Annie's name, she saw what her power was. She was a seer, protected by a panther.   
"Have you made your first choice young O'Shannon"Discord asked.  
"I have"Fi smiled. "I want Annie Thelen."  
"So you have asked, so it shall be."  
Annie appeared in front of them. "Okay what happened"she looked around confused, then spotted Jack and Fi. They shrugged and turned back to the book. Soon they would choose their next choice.  
  
A/n:Stay tuned as they choose their next choice. 


	10. Hope is a Bitter Thought

Chapter10: Hope is a Bitter Thought  
  
  
Fi looked over the book trying to find people she had known in her life. As her hand came to rest on her own name she saw that it had a blank by it. "What is your power your thinking, little Fiona?"Discord came near.  
"I don't get why you couldn't just use some one else to get your plans of evil to follow through"Fi sneered. Jack put his hand on Fi's shoulder.  
"Ignore her. We need to choose the next one"his eyes gleamed silver. Discord smiled sinisterly. 'I will leave you to it then"she walked away.  
  
Cave-  
  
Rick still stood bound to the wall. He new Fi and jack were here, but they had been given a chance to fight for his soul. But if the evil woman who held him captive won, their poweres, their souls, along with his own soul and everyone elses on earth, would belong to her. He could hear foot steps and reconized them as hers.  
  
She neared him, smiling as she stepped forth out of the darkness, her white dress fringed at the bottom with dirt.  
"You once told me Rick Phillips, to not underestimate them. I took that advice into consideration. And guess what?"  
Her eyes glinted with amusement. 'What"he tried to stare her down.  
"They will be even easier to defeat than I thought. Fi is so weak, she never knew she possed a power so great that someone would kill her for it. And Jack he hates you for leaving, so his hatred is what i need."  
She smiled a secret smile.  
"You stay away from Jack, do you hear me?"  
"Yes Rick Phillips, I hear you, and now it is time for you to hear me. I am Discord goddess of the nothingness, strife, and death. I am what was watching you when you were that scared child alone in your bed. I am that evil you alaways knew existed, and now I will put my greatest plan into action yet. "  
/"You won't win"he murmured feeling defeated, feeling tired of trying to fight. She began to walk away. Over her shoulder she said "sometimes the light gets swallowed by the dark. Love is sometimes enough, and hope is but a bitter thought. But none of these things matter, when you don't have a heart."  
  
  
Fi finger rested on Carey's name. He had the power to take spirits into his body for twenty four hours. "I don't know how that going to help us but I having a feeling about Carey"Fi told Jack.  
Annie had been here for hours until Jack called her over. "Annie we chose you first. Now we are going to choose the second. Which will leave the spot open for three more people."  
Fi took over. 'We choose Carey Bell"Fi called as Discord reappeared in front of them.  
"Again as you have willed this, so it shall be"Discord brought an expecting Carey to Otherworld.  
"Fi"Carey called outan rushed over to her. 


	11. Anything You Throw

'The long awaited chapter 11 is finally here. Yes i know you guys wanna kick my butt, sorry. i haven't taken my time to write chapters o i will with this one. This chapter includes the introduction of a new character.'  
  
  
Chapter11 Anything You Throw  
  
Otherworld-  
  
Carey let go of Fi. He had a scared look in his eyes. He didn't want to let go but began to take in his surrounding. "Where the hell are we?"he asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask that Carey"Discord came near.  
  
Carey sneered at her. "Lady you need a life."  
  
She put a hand over her cold lifeless heart. Pretending to be hurt. "Life, that is something that can be taken away as I soon will take it away from all of you."  
  
Annie glared at her and moved over to Fi and Jack's side. This did not go unnoticed by Discord the crazy goddess. "And you"her eyes glowed an eiry red. "That panther that promised you forever will do no good. I will take your life and you will wish you had never been born."  
  
"Whatever, guys we need to focus on all the people we have ever met in our entire lives. Don't think about her"Fi said and they went back over to the book of virtue.  
  
Heaven-  
  
Nariel grew restless watching the girl. He would play a big part in this if she chose right. She possesed this great power. A power that had been given to her at birth, that was as much apart of him as it was her.She was smart he would give her that much but she was also weak. That would be her downfall, unless she could figure out the power quickly. His mother appeared by his side.  
  
"Ah my son. Still you watch the eyes of man in its darkest hour." She nodded slowly seeing his discomfort in her words.  
  
"Mother its not fair. This should not still be going on. The angels should charge with force. They, we, can defeat Discord." He looked to her, his eyes wide with hope.  
  
Gabriela cocked her head to the side. her son stilled believed in the old ways yes, but they could not. "My son she is to strong. The mortals must do this on their own. Many could die."  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. "Were already dead mother." He turned his attention back to Fi.  
  
Other world-(an hour later  
  
Fi knew who she must chose next. Clu and Calissa. They were her only hope, and the other missing one was Mia. Clu had the pwer to build force field, while Claissa was already a banchee. Mia could levitate things. They were all powerful. "I got who were gonna call next"Fi looked to Carey.  
  
His eyes stilled on her. "You good at this take charge kinda thing, aren't ya"he asked smiling.  
  
"Carey right know I've got a lot on my plate and well, see flirting is something people who know they're gonna live to see the next does."  
  
"Sorry. But that reminds me. How are we gonna xplain this to our parents?"he said thoughtfully.  
  
"I have no clue really but I'm sure we can think of somethin!"she shrugged just as Discord appeared.  
  
"Hello you brats. Do you have your next selection"she smiled evilly towards them.  
  
Fi regaurded her with a smile. "I have all three selections. Get ready Discord your not going to win."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Just tell me who they are you brat."  
  
"Calissa O'Mallery. Clue Bell, and Mia Thomason. They are my choices."  
  
Discord snapped her fingers and they all appeared. Calissa was expecting it, Clu was looking like a stiff statue, and Mia was wided eyes with her toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
"Are you ready Fiona Phillips. It doesn't really matter if you are or not cause you will die and i will take your power."  
  
A sudden thought came to her. she was the only one that didn't have a power. The ring on her finger glowed with a white light. Some how she knew it was assuring her that it would help her if it could. Suddenly the ring's light shattered all around and hte dim;y lit room was bathe in white light, so white it nearly blinded them all. Then as quickly as it had come it dissapeared. When it was gone all the members of the team had on breast plates like Jacks.  
Discord smirked. That ring was smart.   
  
Fi looked from the ring to all of her friends faces, then to Jack who was starring intently at Discord, with a 'I'll kill you' expression pinned to his face, then to Discord. "I'm ready for you. Anything you throw, i can catch."  
  
  
A/n: Sorry it has taken so much time to update but now that i have you can see who the new mebers are. I will be finishing this story before Christmas i hope or else it will be 2 years old lol. i hurry with the next chapter. I promise. Sorry again!! 


	12. The Dark Forest

A/n:I take the longest to update but i lost ntrest in this story, but the intrsest is back believe me.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12 The Dark Forest  
  
  
Mia Thomason stood there. Was this another one of those crazy dreams she was havings. The last time something like this had happened , had been when Fiona phillips and her had made that wish on that coin and they had ended up in that dark place. She still dreamed of the terrible frightining place. But this place wasn't dark. It was scary but it wasn't dark and come to think of it. these people except for one or two looked mighty familiar.  
  
"Mia"Fi said softly bringing the girl into reality.   
  
"Okay I'm dreaming and I'm gonna wake up in like a second." She closed her eyes. "I am really sure I'm gonna wake up in a moment." She opened them at the sound of Fi's voice say, "This isn't a dream."  
  
"Okay then. What is this place"Mia said standing still as the marage that resembled an older Fi Phillips talked.  
  
"Its another dimension between hell and earth"Fi answered shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Then how do I know its you?"Mia asked. Fi whispered in her ear softly the answer to a secret from long ago. Who really was in love with Ralphy Makinan.  
  
"Oh geez it is you, Fi. what the hell is going on?"she asked.  
  
Fi began the story. She started with the drems. Told her about Callisa, the nut case of a friken goddess. And then of how she was suppose to assemble a team of people who possessed great powers.  
  
"See Fi this is why I didn't wanna go on tour with you. strange things happen way ot often with you around"Mia laughed still thinking it was a dream. Hoping desperately it was.  
  
Discord watched. The little brat had assembled her team. she had her plan. Split them up, and succeed. No one was going to win but her. they would all die and she would rejoice in knowing she was the most powerful being that lived. Even the darkness would cringe at the mention of her name. She smiled.  
  
"Well Fiona. I see that you have assembeled your petty team"she cocked her head to the side. She stared at Jack. So much resentment in his eyes. The spell the banshee had cast was still going strong. "Are you ready for the three test of virtue?" No one said anything. they were to bust thinking of the hundred different ways to kill the psyco. "Oh well. It matters not. So I think you are ready. Let the games begin."  
  
Her hand flew from her side. A blast of ice flew from her hand and a portal appeared.On the other side it looked like a forest. "Step through and you will find your destiny awaits." they all looked to Fi. So much trust. She nodded. They all went through the portal landing in a heap, all except Fi. She lingered a moment.  
Discord had already turned her back. "Your going to lose." Jumping through the portal she joined the others.  
  
Heaven:  
  
Nariel watched. He couln't take his eyes from the group. He watched and saw them dissappear into the portal. It was like a bad reception on tv, but it would soon come in clear. He just hoped that Fi knew what she was doing.  
  
  
A Forrest:  
  
  
Callisa looked around. Jack was safe. She wanted t hold his hand, kiss him and make sure he would never hurt. She smiled a little inside. she would die a thousand deaths for him. Then the banshee started to realize where they were. She had been here a long time ago for a ceremony that involved her getting a push of power because she hadn't developed it yet, but the ceremonies were no longer held here. She knew this place because the magic here seemed to taint everything else. This as the dark forest, sometimes called the forbidded forest. She knew now why discord had sent them there. "fi"the banshee called. "I know where we are. this is the land wheere darkness knows no bounds. This is where darkness is born where magic is taninted. The dark mage drew his power from here, an it killed him. he was so consumed by evil that it destroyed him." her eyes grew bigin fear.  
  
"Calissa what does this have to do with us?"fi asked a little nervous. she started to look around the sun was starting to set.  
  
"There are four very powerful, and very evil gaurdians that gaurd the dark forest. Fi, I fear that we only have a day to kill those gaurdians."   
  
Fi shuddered at the sudden thought of evil. Discord that nut, had sent htem where there was no light. "Then we will just have to stop them. won't we?"  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
a/n: Oh another cliffie. How evil am i sike. Should be an update soon!!!! but yall no me!!! 


End file.
